Child's Play
by Vampire Toy
Summary: When a member of the Sand Sibling’s team starts constantly harassing one of her own, Kurenai decides to try and talk out the problem with their sensei Baki. However she soon realizes that he has something else in store for her.
1. What's Bugging You?

Child's Play

Chapter 1: What's Bugging You? (laughs) such a stupid title ;;

By: Vampire Toy

PG13 (Rating may go up later)

Disclaimer: Doesn't own (sigh)

Summary: When a member of the Sand Sibling's team starts constantly harassing one of her own, Kurenai decides to try and talk out the problem in a calm manner with their sensei Baki. However, he doesn't seem as eager to cooperate and she realizes she'll have to play his little games if she wants to help her students without losing her job for disorderly conduct.

I had always loved my team; in a way they made up for me not having any family of my own. Hinata my shy daughter, Shino and Kiba my two, very different, sons. But I would never refer to them as, 'my son' or 'my daughter'. They had families of their own; it would seem strange should I call them anything of the sort.

Yet, through all of this I reassure myself, rather selfishly, that I am more of a parent to them than their real one's. I am, after all, watching over them as they became ninja's; and that was a life-long process, I'd always be here for them….

At that thought, I'd begun noticing some strange behavior in Shino and it was worrying me. On the days we went off to train separately, he would either train near Kiba Hinata or me. Shino was not one to talk out his problems or admit he had one unless constantly questioned; usually he'd even be able to solve it himself. It almost seemed as though lately, his way of dealing with problems was to avoid them unless absolutely necessary.

When helping his teammates with their problems, however, he always found a way to rid of the problem before the problem could get too big.

Perhaps his problem had gotten too big? But what problem was there that he couldn't handle? I had always been proud of Shino for being so self-sufficient yet still caring for his teammates. I suppose we all will have a problem in our lifetime in which we need help; I just wished he would come to me directly.

This evening I decided I would test him, so on my way to our meeting place I determined that we would go train separately again. He would always take turns with following us, and it was his turn to follow me. I would catch him alone then. I didn't want to question him in front of the others if I didn't know the extent of the problem.

I finally reached our meeting place and smiled at my beautiful team.

"Alright, I know we trained separately yesterday, but I would like us to do so again. I've set up a little exercise for us all tomorrow and I'm giving you one more day to prepare. I want you to do your best because I will be evaluating you in your strengths and weaknesses. By determining that I can make new exercises to fit improving your weaknesses and keep up your strengths."

"Sounds good." Kiba grinned.

"Should we go into the forest again?"

"Yes Hinata, split up as far away from each other as you can so you may have full concentration. I will come retrieve you each when the exercise is over. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei!"

"Yup."

"Yes."

"Alright, I will be training as well if you need me, we start… now."

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino all scattered into the forest and I waited for a while before entering myself. I walked calmly through the trees and turned here and there until I reached the riverbank. This was my favorite place to train; the river was soothing on beautiful sunny days like this.

Practiced a few simple jistu's while carefully feeling for his chakara. Throughout the training over the past few days I'd noticed he'd cover up his chakara but let enough of it show to let me know he was around. It told me that his problem definitely had to do with us separating for training. It's as if he wanted me to know he was there, just in case the chakara would suddenly disappear.

I finally sensed it and slowed my practice a little to concentrate more on his location. I pinpointed it and pretended to use a replication jistu, leaving my copies while I went to confront Shino.

I hopped up onto a tree branch and over a few more trees before I spotted him. He was training just a diligently as he would when we were together, at least I knew he wasn't slacking off by coming so close….then again Shino was never one to slack off.

"Shino, we need to talk." I hopped down behind him and he turned around calmly.

"I figured."

"Good, then you know what I'm going to ask you, but I'll say it anyway; Shino you've begun to worry me. The way you're acting isn't like yourself. Tell me, what's wrong? Why do you want to be close to someone when we're training? Solo training is you're favorite, you do so often like to be on your own."

He was quiet a moment and I couldn't read his emotions with his sunglasses on, so it made it difficult to assess his mood.

"You're going to keep questioning me if I don't answer?"

"I will keep questioning until either the problem is solved or you get help for it. If it is personal, I won't question you further, but I'd like to know if there's anything I could do to help."

He was silent again and sighed; I was surprised at the frustration in his voice, it wasn't a usual emotion for him.

"Well, it is a personal matter, but I suppose since I'm not following training orders, I should tell you."

I nod and waited for him to continue.

"The Sand Sibling's have decided to train here for a while; I suppose it's their way of familiarizing themselves with all sorts of terrain. Before the Leaf Village, they had trained in the Hidden Mist and Snow."

"That's still a little strange….maybe I'm just being too suspicious."

"I don't blame you."

"Well continue."

"As you may recall I did fight one of the Sand Sibling's a while back after the incident at the Chuunin exams."

"Kankuro."

"Yes, and I won. I believe he's continuing to hold that against me, maybe because I'm younger or because his ego was bruised, I'm not sure."

(Kankuro seems the type whose ego might be hurt easily….)

"He found me a few days ago, quite by accident, and apparently his annoyance over the loss isn't gone. He began trying to provoke me to a fight. I refused and left. A few days later he tried again, and every time we would practice on our own, he would attack me or try provoke me with words."

"What! That's a direct violation of our treaty…"

"I don't fight back because of that treaty, but also because I don't believe in senseless fighting. Should it be like a practice spar of some sort, it might be different, but he aims on defeating me and inflicting extreme damage. I have no time for such stupidity."

"I see….Hmm, we will train together from now until they leave. I can't see why he'd still be so irked by the defeat."

"Thank you, but I don't believe that is necessary."

"What?"

"I have yet to see him again, it's been about a week…. In fact I think I'll go off as to not distract you, I do miss my solo training."

"That's good…..but let me know if he shows up again…please."

Shino nod and I smiled.

(So that's what it was, simple enough, and everything's ok now…..that's good….everything's…ok)

A few days later I noticed Shino seemed more troubled than before, leaving abruptly after meeting's keeping close to us again. I became worried again, and gave the day off, grabbing Shino before he could leave.

"Shino, wha-….what's this!"

I saw something that looked like a scar on his arm and grabbed his sleeve yanking it up. I gasped and yanked up his other sleeve; all over his arms were puncture wounds, some deeper than others but no doubt they were painful.

"Shino?"

"He came back, that's all. You need not worry; the needles of his doll aren't laced with poison anymore."

"Shino! It doesn't matter if they were poisonous or not! Why do you let him do this to you!"

"I won't give in to his stupidity, it's only been wasting my time."  
"Shino, please! When he starts hurting you like this, counter attack! Or at least defend yourself!"

"I do defend myself, he's gotten a little faster….but these are mainly from surprise attacks."

"Shino, please! If he attacks you…..defend yourself in anyway possible!"

He looked at me with what seemed curiosity. I told myself to calm down; my frantic outburst was not like me at all.

"You have my permission to defend yourself by any means necessary."

"Thank you, but as I said, I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing I'm giving in. this fight he wants, is nothing more than a game resulting of boredom. He only THINKS there's a reason behind it."

"Shino, at least for my sake, don't let him do this to you again….are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No."

"Shino! You're lying, I can tell…." (Calm down! You're beginning to sound like a frenzied mother!), "Do me a favor Shino, please come with me, let me at the very least put some ointments on these for you."

"I'll be fine."

"Please…"

"Really, you are worrying over nothing Kurenai-sensei." He pulled his arms away, letting the sleeves drop down over his scars again. He gave me a nod, mumbled 'goodbye' and walked off. I stared after him, my heart strained with not being able to help him.

(He's strong, he doesn't need you…) do any of them really need me? I sighed and shook my head. I HAD to do something! I wouldn't be able to bear seeing him hurt again. I couldn't go to Kankuro, it was against the rules for the sensei of one team punish the child of another team.

(So go speak to their Sensei, let HIM deal out the punishment!) Of course, that was a civilized and simple way to deal with this problem. I'll do so; I'll find out where they're staying and pay him a little visit tonight.

Vampire Toy: Heheee, Hope Kurenai and Shino weren't too OOC (dies) I know they were…now, before anyone goes freaking out over Kankuro constantly poking Shino, remember that Kankuro is like a bully (a really hot one XP). You don't just fall out of your tendencies to pick on someone because of a treaty; Gaara might be nice to Shino, Kiba, and Hinata, now that his butt was kicked by Naruto (but remember he's insane and different things change his attitude than a normal person). And I love the Sand Sibling's so that's why I'm portraying Kankuro this way (if that makes any sense) he's a badass for life XP it'll take a long time to beat it out of him. WHELP, I don't know if this will get many reviews, seeing as my intended couplings for this story are gonna be kinda weird (no I'm not putting Kurenai with Shino) but I thought the idea for it was pretty good and the story is original (I hope). So erm…if you do happen to read this, thanks, and please, R&R and flames welcome.


	2. Regretted Visit

Those Games We Play

Chapter 2: Regretted Visit

By: Vampire Toy

PG13 (Rating may go up later)

Disclaimer: Doesn't own (sigh)

Summary: When a member of the Sand Sibling's team starts constantly harassing one of her own, Kurenai decides to try and talk out the problem in a calm manner with their sensei Baki. However she soon realizes that he has something else in store for her. Weird couplings but I'll make em' believable.

The majority of the day I tried to think of a reasonable way to approach Baki while training deep in the forest. I knew very little about him except he was deceitful and liked getting his way.

(We're dealing with the number one man of the year aren't we…?) No sarcasm, I must keep a straight mind. I looked up at the sky; it was getting much darker now, too dark to train. He should be in his quarters by now, and I know where he's staying…this should be over quickly.

I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach but shook it off.

(I shouldn't listen to rumors….) Even if he goes back on his word, he won't be here forever.

I nod to myself and began my trek to his hotel.

I was surprised when I heard where he was staying; it was a rather small unknown place, very close to my own residence and the residence of my students.

(But it's not to say he's trying to pull something….)

I muttered at myself; I couldn't release myself from the annoying mind set that there was another attack, or some type of trick involved in he and his team being here.

I paused and looked up at the hotel and took in a deep breath before proceeding to go inside.

"Hmm, well, well, you're rather prettied up to see me; if I'd known it was such an occasion I too would've dressed up."

I was startled when the voice came from behind me, but I turned and saw no one. When I turned back to the hotel, however, Baki was standing, arms crossed in front of me. His expression was solemn, almost brooding; it never even hinted that he'd made any sort of flirtatious remark.

"Oh…er… Baki, since you seem to know I'm here to see you, let me get to the point. We need to talk about the behavior of your students."

"What's wrong with it?"

I frowned, his voice told me he was mocking me and that this might be a little more difficult to proceed with my plan.

(No matter, I'm sure he's reasonable)

"Well, its not all of them, it's just one; Kankuro."

"…."

"…He's been harassing one of my students without reason and I just wanted to ask you to talk to him about it."

"For what? He's not my kid."

I was shocked; of COURSE he was his child! When you are a sensei that's the responsibility you take upon yourself! Especially a sensei with a team!

"He is your child as long as you're his sensei, you are obligated to discipline him as well…"

"I have better things to do with my time." He turned around and walked away from me. I wondered silently why he was walking away from his hotel but ignored it and snarled, rushing to walk next to him.

(I will NOT give up so easily!)

"Your student is in breach of our treaty! Surely that must be important to you…"

"Correction, the treaty refers to large parties….as in, if a large group of people seem to be threatening to the Hokage's well being or the majority of the people from that Hokage's village, then it breaks the law. Kankuro is just a bully."

"So do something about it! Bullying is not part of the criteria you're supposed to be teaching!"

"What would you know, princess? The Sand Village's teachings might just be a little different from the Leaf's."

"You can't teach your children to push around those weaker than themselves! What kind of skills are you trying to teach them!" (He can't be serious! He's just messing with my head, but why is he being such a child!) Don't lose composure, you're better than this, better than he is.

"So you admit you're student is weaker?"

"No."

"You want them to fight? We can test that…"

"They are not animals! We don't just throw them into stupid battles to see whose is stronger! Where's your dignity for your students?"

"Hnn, dignity?"

"Love? Care? Sense to watch over them? To teach them the right things?"

"That's a load of bullshit, I can't believe I'm even having this conversation with you; we teach survival skills, I don't know what you think you've been teaching…"

I…cant believe I'm hearing this….(well its true not all sensei's love their team as much as I or some other's may, but you still have to teach them accordingly or you'll lose your job!)

"How are you qualified for your job?" my anger was building with every look or comment he made; it was almost as if he cared absolutely nothing about his team, which defeated he entire purpose for him being in the position he was…

"I'm plenty qualified."

"I don't want us to fight like children! I don't care about how useless you are; I just want you to make your student leave mine alone!" (Even if everything else is true….)

"Let them deal with it, you can't protect them forever."

I blinked and frowned as my heart stung slightly; that's true, and I do try to let them handle thing's on their own, but sometimes….sometimes they just need help….people in general will always need help…

(He's not responding, talking to him is pointless…)

"You're a waste of time, I just hope you're put in you're place soon." I muttered, slowing down to go back to my home. I suddenly felt him spin around and instinctively grabbed my kunai, stabbing it at his throat as he pushed me against a wall to the side, a kunai of his own right under my breasts.

"You really have a lot to say don't you?"

"…!"

He grabbed my face and I twitched slightly, but kept my hand ready to defend myself.

"You don't look like someone who does anything BUT worry, am I right?"

I didn't answer, only bringing my kunai closer to his neck to show him I was serious. He chuckled darkly down at me and yanked my head to the side, leaning down giving my cheek a long lick.

(AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! DEAR GOD WHAT IS HE DOING!)

"You need to clam down or I'm gonna get the best of you." He laughed, shoving me off to the side. I stumbled to gain my balance and my thoughts, but as soon as I had enough sense to pull out more kunai's, he was gone.

(Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!)

I blushed instantly, trying to shake off my surprise.

(What the hell was THAT!)

Vampire Toy: Boom, that's kinda scary isn't it? (giggles insanely) ahem, yes, bad idea Kurenai love, because now he's interested in you XP hahah, well tell em what you think; I know this chapter really sucked but its early, gimme a break…


	3. Game is On

Child's Play

Chapter 3: Game is On

By: Vampire Toy

PG13 (Rating may go up later)

Disclaimer: Don't own ;-;

…

The next morning I felt slightly better than I had last night. My quick shower was refreshing and the red mark on my cheek from where I'd scrubbed furiously, was near gone; hopefully the sign of a good day. I hurriedly put on my clothes and went throughout my morning routine. When I was done I rushed out to get to my students; I wouldn't tell them about what happened, but I wanted to make sure that while Baki was messing with me, that they were alright.

"Good morning class, did you all rest well?"

"Yes thank you Kurenai-sensei, did you rest well?" Hinata asked.

"Uh…yes, thank you Hinata."

"My rest was satisfactory." Shino nod.

"Its too early!" Kiba whined.

"Wonderful; Kiba, learn to go to bed earlier."

"Feh."

"Well, assuming you all got at least SOME sleep…." (And no one was hurt…) "Let's begin today's mission!"

"A mission? It's been a while since we'd gotten one." Kiba perked up.

"Yes, this should help us get back in the game, we need to deliver something to the Hidden Snow."

"Aww, snow…..that means its cold there!" Kiba cried.

"One could assume." Shino answered.

"Now, now, it's a nice scenery change, besides, it should be quick, it's doubtful it will be an overnight trip."

"Should we pack things just in case?" Hinata asked.

(They should be ready for anything, I suppose it would be the wisest decision) I looked up at the sky curiously, I recalled there being no moon last night, which meant there were clouds covering it. If it was going to rain here it might be snowing there, but that village's snow is either light or vicious, never in between.

"Yes, why don't you all go pack? Be sure to pack for winter."

"But it's spring, isn't it spring there too?" Kiba asked.

"Their winter lasts much longer than ours."

"Ah, ok, damn I hate the cold."

…

The longer our trek went on the more thankful I became that Hinata had suggested we pack. It had been raining when we'd left and even though it was lightly, the heavy clouds proved it would become heavier throughout the day; our spring showers being the equivalent of the Hidden Snow's end-of-winter snowstorms.

By late noon we were forced to set up camp; thankfully we were at least inside the Hidden-Snow's borders, meaning we didn't have too much further to go. Kiba went off to find food with Akamaru while Hinata helped me set up tents. Shino busied himself with making a fire for us then lightly declared he was going to find us some water.

"Kurenai-sensei, what is our mission exactly?" Hinata asked brushing off her hands when she finished placing the last pillar.

"We're delivering something, that's all. This mission isn't too tough for your rankings; it just seemed the easygoing kind of task we needed to get back in the game."

"Yes there haven't been many missions lately….do you….suppose that Orochimaru is already dead?"

"….one can't be too careful."

"Of course…and we haven't had many trouble with any other villages…especially now that the Sand is our ally." Hinata smiled, but I cringed at the thought.

(Allies….. means I can't become violent with them…)

but no worries, we're not even in our own village anymore, there is no way we'll run into them here….

"KURENAI-SENSEI!"

"Ah! W-what!"

"Kurenai-sensei!"

"WHAT! Who's screaming?"

Hinata looked around and stared off to where Shino had left, Kiba and Akamaru burst through the bushes a moment later followed by a less frantic appearance by Shino.

"Kiba-san! Shino-san! You two are hurt! What happened!" Hinata cried running over to her bleeding teammates. I rushed over after spotting the blood and pulled the boys closer to the fire so I could examine them better.

"Hinata, go get the medical kit."

"Yes sensei!"

She rushed off and I examined each boy over as Kiba blared out angrily and Shino stayed silent. Each had holes in their clothing accompanied by a wound large enough to match it. The only difference between their cuts were that Kiba's were more like slashes than Shino's, which were simple and quick penetrations and stabs.

My heart began beating faster, there was no way that they would be HERE as well…

"…and his shitty purple makeup…"

(How did they…?)

"…with his ugly kitty-hood…."

(Kankuro….)

"…his stupid doll, what guy plays with dolls anyway!"

"Kiba! Please, just silence for a moment!" I said suddenly. His whines died down but the strained look of anger was still on his face and it was apparent that his thoughts were a lot more colorful than his words out loud had been.

Hinata rushed over with our first-aid kit and in silence we both tended to our battered teammates. My mind etched angrily in my mind, telling myself to go out and find him….to just end it now.

(All my students are being hurt now….how long before they hurt Hinata too? Where does that little brat wanna stop?)

"Kiba…" I finally broke the silence, "Kankuro…attacked you two….were you both together?"

"Yeah, I was fishing and Shino was getting water."

I leaned back slightly to look at their gashes; Kiba's were long and drawn out…..as if Kankuro wasn't expecting him to be there! He thought he'd caught Shino alone again, but Kiba was there too, so he became hasty….no quick stabs, just frantic slashes.

"Where is Kankuro…? Did….he leave?"

"Eh, who the hell cares? He can freeze to death for all I care."

"Kiba!"

"Hmphf…..I dunno….he ran off."

"Which way?"

Kiba gave me a curious look but his fury was distracting him enough to keep him from asking me questions. He pointed a bruised hand in the direction they'd come from and relaxed it when Hinata began to bandage it.

"I'm going to check up on something for a moment…" I looked down at Shino in a side-glance, as if telling him that I had no other choice but to approach this.

(Not that you haven't already)

But this…is too much!

"Hinata, you are in charge, please keep watch and if anyone arrives and you're not sure if they are a threat or not then don't hesitate to go into defensive or attack."

"Yes sensei."

"…..don't let these two go anywhere alright?"

"Yes sensei."

I stood and looked down at my students, furrowing my eyebrows worriedly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

…

I didn't bother to conceal my chakara; I knew that if Kankuro's entire team was near, that Baki most likely would not hide from me. If anything he'd probably smugly be waiting to tell me off about how I should let my students become stronger.

(What a disgrace…)

I bushed through iced shrubs and tree limbs until I finally sensed a chakara near me. I turned and pushed through into a clearing where, who else, the Sand team was camping with their little fire and their tents.

"Baki…" I hissed; I must have looked horrible seeing as I'd been practically crawling through the snow.

"He's in the tent." Kankuro replied calmly.

"What are YOU doing here?" the blonde girl replied. (Temari I think it is?)

I scanned over the setting and almost smirked; the sand team had a very pitiful fire going and it was obvious they were all cold because they bundled close to the fire. Even Gaara sat near his sister hunched over trying to look uninterested and content in the cold weather.

"I should ask you the same thing." I responded looking down at Temari as she pulled a blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"How may I help you?" Baki's voice came from behind me. I spun and glared angrily as he let a small smirk spread over his face. I made a disgusted face at him and he waved his hand at his students.

"It seems Kurenai-sensei and I have something we need to discuss, you can stay alive till I get back cant you?" though the question was more of a mock statement as he eyed me. He turned after a simultaneous grunt from his group and walked out of hearing range with me following behind.

"Come all this way to see me?" sarcasm seethed from his voice once he was sure no one could hear us.

"What are you doing here?"

"Training….and you?"

"Mission."

"I see, how interesting."

"No, I see what you're trying to do…"

"What?"

"Following me? Is that it? You want to bother me? Leave my students out of it if that's the case!"

"…Hnn, your students?" he turned to face me, an obvious look of oblivion on his face.

"Kankuro…..attacked two of my students a few moments back."

"Impossible, he's been sitting here in my view for hours."

(He actually sounds concerned! Maybe he's starting to take me seriously…?)

"Well both my attacked students could point him out if you'd like."

"Replication."

"Huh?"

"That's probably how….smart boy."

"….I suppose…."

"He used it but was still able to balance the chakara enough for me to think he was still at camp."

(Is he saying that all these times Kankuro wandered off he had no idea?)

"Heheh, and you say I'm a bad teacher."

"What?" (Feh, he's not taking ANY of this seriously….and of course he knew Kankuro had left!)

"They probably ticked him off."

"You switch subjects as quickly as a five-year-old with ADD!"

"I'm just saying."

"So what if he was ticked off! It gives him no right to harm my students!"

"Kid needs a stress outlet, your kids just happen to be in the way."

I was brimming with anger now, I knew its what he wanted but I couldn't stop myself from having the urge to strangle him. Was it that he was bored? Did he find me funny?

"If everyone could 'take out their stress' on anyone who happened to be around, then don't you think I would've done so already?"

"What? You mean taking it out on me?"

"…And you know, it wouldn't even be an innocent bystander would it?"

"You ARE talking about me, now that's not nice."

"You are the cause of my stress! So I would be doing myself a favor….it would be ok wouldn't it?"

"You say it as if your going to do it…..are you?"

"Will you keep giving me reason to?"

There was a long pause of silence and I realized that my fists had been tightly clenched the entire conversation and slowly let my fingers relax. A smirk spread again over his face and I had to bite my tongue from screaming at him yet again; I was beginning to feel like his mother!

"It's hard to take you seriously."

"What! Why!" (YOU WANT ME TO PROVE I'M SERIOUS!)

"I'm distracted."

"………what the hell could be distracting you every time I talk with you!"

"…Hnn, your makeup."

"……."

"What?"

"My….makeup? What the hell is your problem!"

"I have many…" he walked over to me and I threw up my arms for defense. He frowned and shook his head; "I'm not going to attack you."

"….well you're a little hard to trust."

"Why is that?" he asked continuing to move forward as I lowered my hands slightly.

"Don't you recall our last encounter?"

"Please, your still on our first meeting….though, we didn't really meet…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come now, your smart! Don't you remember? Gaara turned into a big demon and nearly destroyed your city?"

"So…what, we're allies now…"

"You don't seem to think so." He took my wrists gently as he looked down at me, giving me what looked like a genuine smile.

"Wh-…..well…you attacked me….."

"I thought YOU were going to attack ME."

"…." (What is he trying to get at?)

"Let's see…..maybe I can get rid of this distraction…" his fingers trailed over my face and I froze. I wasn't sure what he was going to do or why. One of his fingers ran over my lips and I could feel my face heating up. He began rubbing it harder then squint, a frustrated look on his face as he leaned to for a closer inspection. Suddenly a wide grin spread over his half-covered face.

"I know what this needs."

"Wh-"

He leaned down with a quick swoop and pressed his lips firmly to mine, then pulled back only slightly so he could run his tongue over my mouth.

"AGH!" I stumbled back but he caught my arms and pulled me back up.

"I'm not done." He murmured pushing my head forward and crushing our lips together once again. I felt his free arm wrap firmly around my waist pulling me flush up against his body. I felt my entire body blush as he let the hand around my waist wander.

"STOP!" I shrieked when he finally gave me a breath. I shoved him away from me and stumbled back trying to catch my breath.

"What the hell are you trying to do! This isn't about my students or yours is it!"

He shrugged and muttered something, brushing himself off.

"Answer me!"

"Your students must be getting worried."

"…."

"Feh…..I'll see ya." He waved his hand and spun around, disappearing quickly.

"…..ARRRRRRG!" I grabbed my hair and tugged letting go before completely ripping out every strand.

"BAKI! BAKI COME BACK!" (I want this solved NOW!)

"Be patient, maybe we'll run into each other again."

"Baki where are you! Show yourself!"

"We're gonna train, you should probably rest up….your on a mission right?"

"Yes…"

"Goodnight then."

"Baki!"

I stood for a solid ten minutes before calming down enough to realize he was definitely gone.

(Baki! You son of a bitch)

My eye twitched and I shook out my head walking back to my students. I had to find some type of weakness he had; I had to play along if I wanted to win.

(Bastard)

…

Vampire Toy: Wootness, I finally got another chapter up for anyone who's reading XP I hope everything was ok, like Kurenai being in character along with Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. The Sand team hasn't made such a big splash yet but the main focus of that group is Baki and Kankuro anyway XD so I hope Kankuro's in character too. I'm hoping not to turn this story into a saga or anything so its gonna be only a few more chapterrs, but please tell me what you think and how you think I should improve :) well thanks for reading R&R&Flames welcome 3.


	4. New Strategy

Child's Play 

Chapter 4: New Strategy

By: Vampire Toy

PG13 (Rating may go up later)

Disclaimer: Don't own ;-;

…

"Kurenai-sensei! You look….flustered." Hinata said when I walked back into camp. I looked around and saw Kiba shirtless and bandaged up and Shino just putting his shirt on over his bandages. I gave a deep sigh and looked at Hinata.

"I'm just tired….do I really look that bad?"

"Your makeup is really smudged, but that's all." Hinata smiled.

(Ugh, great)

"Well, you guys get some rest, we'll finish this mission up first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes sensei." They all sighed. I let out my own sigh of exhaustion and went into my tent. I dropped to my knees and pulled out a compact mirror to look over the 'damage' done. I frowned looking over myself, my lipstick was smeared over the corners of my lips, the rest looked like I had been washed off by a power hose. I removed the rest of my makeup and wearily flopped down to sleep. I still couldn't believe it though, all this trouble I was going through.

(Maybe I should consult the other teachers?)

Though that might be bothersome….you know they'd only treat you like a damsel in distress because you're the rookie.

I took in a deep breath and thought over Asuma and Kakashi's reactions, neither liked Baki for what he and his team had done, but with the alliance they've begun to accept them.

(It wouldn't be right to ruin that now….but…)

I closed my eyes, thinking over my team, my precious children who I had to raise and protect, the reason I got up and the reason I could sleep. I loved my job, I loved my students, but there was no need for me to possibly drag more teams into this.

(Well lets think logically, I've approached him many times haven't I? But what happens when I ignore him?)

We'll just have to wait and see…

…

The next morning I felt refreshed, happy that I at least had another plan in my approach on the problem plaguing my team. My students also seemed revived as we completed the mission without seeing the Sand team or brining up any subject concerning them. Both boys seemed to be healing nicely and Hinata's encouragement kept them both smiling all day. By the time we got back to the Hidden Leaf it almost seemed the night before was nothing more than a bad dream. I hoped that my new method wouldn't have to be tested but Baki had other plans.

I treated my students to a well-deserved meal at a noodle house and moments later the Sand Team came in.

I was tempted to jump up and point out that the team had already trained in the Leaf Village and that they hadn't trained NEARLY as long in the Hidden Snow, but I tried to stay true to my strategy.

"Good evening Kurenai, children," Baki nod at me then my students. I said nothing and bit the inside of my cheek. I felt stupid for playing the 'silent game' but it was better than making a scene. Kiba on the other hand was furious they'd even show their faces and was about to yell out when Hinata nudged him lightly and Shino muttered for him to clam down. Kiba made a face and turned back to his noodles with an annoyed grunt.

"Nice to see you too dog boy." Kankuro muttered, giving a smirk when Kiba's ears perked and he turned to snap at him.

"Kiba calm down, eat your food please," I said.

"Hnn, still wearing all that makeup I see." Baki said sitting down next to me.

I chewed calmly on my shrimp ramen without a response.

"Hello, anyone in there?" he mumbled waving a hand in from of my face, "Come on now sunshine, why would you drop to my level?" he smirked when he realized I was ignoring him.

I inwardly irked at his comment and stuffed more ramen into my mouth to keep from uttering any unpleasant words.

"I think you and I should talk." He said resting his head in one hand as he watched me.

(I think we shouldn't)

"Alright, your not feeling so talkative right now….so how about we set a date for it? I have to leave soon anyway."

(Good, leave!)

Baki watched me a little longer before frowning slightly. I almost felt bad when he gave me a frustrated and annoyed grunt. He seemed a little more upset than I thought he'd be.

"How about tomorrow night? I know you must be tired form you…trip…" he said, his playful spark returned when I began choking on a shrimp. I coughed and finally regained myself and twitched in annoyance.

"Come on students, lets go, you all need some rest."

I got up, placing some money on the counter for the food and walked past him. He suddenly grabbed me by my waist and spun me to face him. I stared in surprise at his abruptly serious expression.

"I mean it." He said in a low voice.

"Sensei." Hinata said nervously.

Baki let go and turned back to the counter to order something. I stood awkwardly and finally brushed myself off and walked out with my team behind me, no one had heard what he'd said but everyone was giving me strange looks and I didn't feel so hungry anymore.

…

A/N: Trying super hard to update all my stories! I know this chapter was short but I promise I'll make up for it as soon as I have more time! This story will only have one or two more chapters, it was meant to be a one-shot at first but I wrote the first chapter and realized it couldn't be XD so I'll try work on this more often so I can finish it up for you guys. Thank you for reading please R & R!


End file.
